


去楼上

by Penguin4HH



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin4HH/pseuds/Penguin4HH
Summary: 🚗
Kudos: 6





	去楼上

东海一只手抱着大捧的玫瑰花，另一只手牢牢牵着李赫宰的指尖，有点扭捏地和李赫宰站在公寓的电梯里。

狭小的空间因为里面的两人刚刚互相表了白，所以气氛有点让人脸热。东海没有心思去回味刚才发生了什么，他紧张的是马上进了屋子要怎么办。

自己在车里说了那种邀请意味的话，明摆着就是要和他做爱的意思嘛。东海想到这，感觉温度又蹭蹭攀上了耳尖。

李赫宰被一只软软的小手捏着手指，小手的主人就站在自己面前，散发着蜜桃味香水的味道，是他最喜欢的味道。

两人不时地对视一眼，东海的眼睛比平时更水润迷人。李赫宰最看不得他脸红的样子，上次就是因为对方喝多了，脸颊和眼角飘起的那阵绯红，他才差一点没忍住把人一口吃掉。

李赫宰的手覆上东海的后脑，慢慢滑到颈后，半强迫对方和自己视线交接：“待会想看什么电影？”

“今天是情人节嘛，想看点爱情片。”东海看着爱人，不由自主露出一个甜丝丝的笑。

“Before Sunrise怎么样？是我最喜欢的电影。”

东海把客厅的灯关好，依偎着赫宰的肩窝，把两人裹进沙发毯里。

“开始了，不准说话了哦。”鼻息间都是赫宰的气息，外面淅淅沥沥地下起了小雨，是个完美的情人节气氛。

从电影开始，男女主在火车上相遇，东海就看入了迷，反观那位说最喜欢这部电影的男人，此时的心思却全然没有放到电影上。

怀里是自己香香软软漂漂亮亮的男朋友，柔顺的发丝不时挠着自己的脖颈和耳朵，他是最喜欢那部电影，但是现在最喜欢的，是李东海。

不过不能打扰自己男朋友看电影吧。李赫宰寂寞地想。

电影结束，李赫宰扭头一看，东海的脸上亮晶晶的。

他把人捞起来，转了个面，手掌温柔地擦掉脸颊上的泪。“好了好了，不要哭了，东海哭的话我会很心疼的。”

东海又有点害羞：“我只是太沉浸在电影里了，不是故意哭给你看的嘛，对不起啦。我去把灯打开。”说着他就要起身，结果被重新按进了对方的怀里。

“不要开灯。海海，不要开灯。我想就这么再和你待一会儿。”

空气中弥漫开了暧昧的气息，一时间安静得只能听到彼此“咚咚”的心跳声。

不知道是谁先吻上了谁，谁的手掌先开始色情地抚摸对方。李赫宰从东海的唇吻到眉眼，又落在了耳垂和颈间，带着“啧啧”的声音，和东海难耐的轻吟。

东海身上只套了一件薄薄的棉衫，此时因为兴奋而胀起的乳尖被李赫宰轻而易举地找到，用指尖把玩厮磨。李赫宰每一下加重力度，都能换来他的一声喘息。

“唔，赫宰…赫宰…”

东海太敏感了，简单的吻和揉捏乳尖就能让他气息紊乱到这个地步。李赫宰怜爱地用唇贴着他的眼睛：“我在，东海…”

“嗯…我们…去床上吧…”

李赫宰抱着人，拐进了卧室，和挂在自己身上的人一起跌进了被子里。

“我帮海海把衣服脱掉好不好？”

东海听话地抬起手臂，李赫宰把棉衫卷起脱下，丢到一旁，暖光灯下，东海的小麦肤色显得更加性感，肌肉紧致，尤其是胸肌，饱满又漂亮。嫣红色的乳头在灯光下随着呼吸起伏，像两颗樱桃等待着他的采撷。

李赫宰俯身，深深地嗅了一口东海皮肤的味道，随后细细麻麻的吻就落在了面前的胸口和锁骨上。

他用唇含住东海右边的乳头，粗糙的舌苔厮磨着细嫩的乳尖，又吸又吮，另一只手抚摸着他的侧腰。

“唔…好痒…”

“赫宰，左边…左边也好痒，你亲一下…”

李赫宰听话地含住了另一颗，右手就着刚刚留下的口水揉捏着右边的乳头。他的舌尖快速地扫动，给东海带来一阵又一阵的快感。

东海抱着男人在自己胸前的头，咬着嘴唇感受这份此前从未体验过的快乐。男人的吻顺着腰线往下，落在了他的小腹。李赫宰起身，认真地解开东海的腰带，两人的那处早已经硬挺得鼓鼓囊囊，他褪下东海的裤子，隔着内裤亲吻舔拭小东海。

阴茎顶端的清液和李赫宰的口水打湿了内裤，他舔过的地方颜色变得更深。东海感觉自己涨得不行了，他意乱情迷之间甚至冒出怕自己的阴茎烫到李赫宰脸的想法。

李赫宰拉下内裤边，小东海立刻活力十足地蹦了出来。阴茎是可爱的深粉色，此时在他的手里轻轻地跳动。李赫宰低下头，把阴茎送进自己湿润的口腔。

一瞬间被包裹的滋味是东海从未感受过的，他没有忍住短促地尖叫了一声。

“啊…赫宰，赫宰…哈…”

李赫宰闻言更加卖力地吞吐了起来，他的舌苔滑过柱身的每一处，舌尖在顶端来回舔弄。

“不行，太舒服了…”李东海哪经历过这种体验，脑海里只充斥着“好舒服”的想法。李赫宰的口腔猛地收缩，他被这一下刺激得乖乖交代了出来，浓稠的精液全部射进了李赫宰的嘴里，惹得李赫宰咳嗽了几声。

“对不起啊赫宰…嗯…我忍不住…”东海呜咽着抱起李赫宰的头，嘟起嘴和他亲吻。赫宰的嘴巴还有他的精液的味道，在唇齿厮磨间于两人的口腔里交换。

“东海…”李赫宰支起身子，仔细着端详着身下人儿被情欲染红的脸和胸膛，“你好美…每个地方都好漂亮…”

“怎么突然说这种话啊…”

东海真的太美了。眼神是纯情的，此时看向他的同时又带着情欲和诱惑，唇早已被他吮得发红发肿，从那里面会传出让他瞬间勃起的好听的呻吟和喘息。全身的肌肉也是他喜欢的纹理，胸肌在不用力的时候手感紧致绵软，乳头的颜色也是他喜欢的深粉红色。就连阴茎的温度和味道也让他觉得沉醉。

他又用唇舌抚慰了身下宝贝的身体一遍，起身三下并作两下脱掉了自己的衣服，两个人赤裸着拥抱在一起，全身紧密地相贴。

“赫宰，好喜欢你。”

“我也是。”

“喜欢你。”

“我也是。”

“好喜欢你。”

“我也是。”李赫宰被他逗得嗤笑了几声：“就这么喜欢我吗？”

“嗯…超级喜欢…”东海笑得害羞，把头埋进了男朋友的脖颈里。

两个人就这么紧紧地抱着，李赫宰滚烫挺硬的阴茎贴在他的大腿上。

“赫宰，你好硬哦…”东海一下下地舔吻着他的肩膀。

“那让我来摸摸看你有没有重新硬起来…”

刚刚射过的阴茎此时因为他的撸动又有了重新挺硬的趋势。东海难耐的在他的身下扭动着，李赫宰把人翻过了一个面，挺翘的臀部贴上了李赫宰的阴茎。

“我想进去了…宝贝…”

东海呜咽了几声表示同意，他指向床头柜：“那里有一支护手霜，不知道可不可以…”

李赫宰挤出一大块白色的乳膏，就着手指进入了臀缝里的那处神秘甬道。未经开发的小穴紧致得进入一根手指就让主人呻吟的不行，李赫宰温柔地用食指扩张着，一会儿又伸进去了第二支手指。

他寻找着东海的敏感点，在入口处不远的地方，他摸到了一块凸起，用手指轻轻地按了按，身下的身子立马颤动了一下。

“嗯哈…”，后穴的快感和前端的不一样，东海感觉腰肢都在那瞬间酸掉了。

“海海，你好紧。”李赫宰不停地对着那一点用力，惹来身下人儿断断续续的呻吟和呜咽。

直到四根手指都顺利进去了，李赫宰才拔出手指，扶着阴茎开始缓缓进入。

“唔…赫宰…好痛…”

“太大了…不行…哈…”

“宝贝，忍一下，马上就好了…”

全部进入的时候，李赫宰发出了舒服的谓叹。他简单地抽动着，一下又一下地刮蹭着内壁的敏感点。

因为扩张做的很好，所以痛感没过太久就被一波一波的快感代替了。李赫宰抽动的幅度也变大了起来，囊袋不停拍打在东海浑圆挺翘的臀肉上。

他一只手扶着东海的腰肢，另一只手揉捏着软滑的臀瓣。

“嗯…啊…不行…哈…赫宰…”

“啊…再…再快点…嗯…”

东海的呻吟因为陌生的快感而带上了哭腔，他想象过后穴的快感是怎样，但没想到是这么灭顶的感觉。此时他的头抵在床上，口水打湿了洁白的床单。

李赫宰俯身吻着他的后背，吻着他这张被快感浸湿的脸。腰身不停地动作着，频率快到让东海到了失去意识的边缘。

“唔…嗯哈…赫宰…好厉害…好棒…”

“海海，叫声老公听听…”好吧，这是男人的通病。

“嗯…老公…老公…哈…老公再用力点…”

李赫宰把人转过来，对着自己，边接吻边一下下卖力地撞击。

“海海想不想试试别的姿势？”

李赫宰把人抱起来，扶到了自己身上，此时变成了东海骑在他身上的姿势。这样的体位让进入变得更深，快感也变得更清晰起来。

东海无师自通地坐在男人的腹肌上扭动了起来，现在的他只能抓住快感，随着本能动作，本能就是让赫宰的阴茎再深点，再快点。

他的臀部蹭着李赫宰的小腹，李赫宰爽得眯起眼睛。东海真的好紧，那里紧紧地吸着自己，温热湿滑。

“好爽…东海，你好棒…”

不舍得让小男朋友太累，他起身抱起人，把人放倒在床上，自己跪坐在面前，东海的腿缠上他的腰，手难耐地攥住床单。

他一只手捏着乳尖，掐的红肿，另一只手撸动着小东海，刮搔着顶端。

“哈…赫宰…要到了…快点…呜呜…”

“宝贝，我们一起…”

李赫宰又加快了在穴里冲撞的频率，一下又一下只顶到最深处。

“呜…哈…”

东海的腰突然高高地抬起，阴茎在李赫宰的手里射出了浓白的浊液，弄脏了他的小腹。

后穴开始猛地收缩抽搐，差一点让李赫宰交代出来。他忍住了想射的感觉，把阴茎从甬道里抽出来，恶劣地凑上去，用柱体拍打着东海高潮过后流着眼泪和口水的脸。

“宝贝，帮我亲一下，你亲亲他，奖励一下。”

东海顺从着握住这根让自己欲生欲死的肉棒，伸出舌头舔弄了起来。虽然没有什么技巧，但是这副色情的场面给了李赫宰强烈的感官刺激，他快速地撸动了几下，射到了东海的脸上。

“唔…赫宰…好烫…”

“对不起嘛宝贝，没忍住，我们一起舔掉好不好？”

两人的舌头又急切地缠到了一起，李赫宰舔着东海脸上的精液，液体和着口水进入了两人的口腔。

“赫宰…”

“宝贝，”李赫宰把人抱到浴缸里清洗，帮人打着泡沫：“辛苦了。”

“什么嘛…好像明明是你比较辛苦…”东海吃吃地笑了几声。

“我不辛苦，和东海做这种事一点也不辛苦。”

“我爱你。”李赫宰把人搂进怀里，“一点也不累，还想要再来一次…”

李赫宰就着滑腻的泡沫，手指探进了还处于松软状态的后穴。

李东海关于情人节最后的记忆，就是被自己的男朋友抱着抵在浴室的墙上，一次又一次地顶撞了。

也算是不错的情人节嘛。东海清晨躺在床上，抱着还在酣睡的男朋友的头想。

FIN.


End file.
